


Dream of a Dream (Memoria 1.5)

by jaesoosgal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Merman/Artist, Seokju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: A very short continuation of Memoria inspired by photos of Seokmin swimming that I saw on twitter!IMPORTANT: Read Memoria first before this!





	Dream of a Dream (Memoria 1.5)

Seokmin was waiting for Yuna behind the rock per usual. This is it. He is finally going to tell her how much he loves her. 

It was getting darker yet there was still no sign of Yuna.

She won’t stood me up right?  
What if something bad happened to her?

He started to worry. But before he can worry any further, someone caught sight of him and started walking towards him. 

He tried to swim away but it was too late. He heard a faint scream calling his name. Yuna. She came. But everything was a blur and all he could see was the red pool of blood -his own blood as he sinks in the depths of the sea. His last thought was of her smile. 

//sfx: whistle//

I pulled myself out of the water.

“How did I do?” I asked my hyung slash training partner, Joshua.

“Better than your last record.” he smiled handing me a towel. “Keep this up and you’re sure to head towards nationals!”

I grinned at him wrapping the towel around my shoulder. 

I made my way towards the locker room to change, my smile slowly fading. That “memory” flashing back again -that “memory” of me drowning which actually seem more like a “dream of a dream” really. It started a year ago and has greatly affected my training.

After changing, I headed outside where Joshua hyung is already waiting for me. I was about to call him when I noticed that he was talking to someone -a girl. Not a second later, they caught sight of me.

“Lee Dokyeom, there you are! What took you so long?”

“You know how rusty the locks are in there.” I smiled cheekily with my own excuse.

The girl was looking at me and for a split second, I saw her shocked expression.

“Gwaenchana?” I asked her worriedly.

She immediately gained composure and nodded. She then bid Joshua goodbye.

“I uhm have to go. Thanks again, Joshua oppa.” The girl bowed and hurriedly walked away.

“What just happened?” 

“I think you scared her.” 

“Mwo?! How would I scare her? I don’t even know her.” I pointed to myself exaggeratedly earning a laugh from Joshua.

Unbeknownst to them, the girl was still watching them, rubbing her now burning wrist.

“Lee Dokyeom…” she whispered the name of the boy who looks so much like him. Except ‘him’ was no boy. 'Him’ was just a memory, a dream of a dream. Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger! Although it's really the end this time hahahuhu thank you for reading!


End file.
